Satora Kaze
by Espeon14
Summary: One of Jamie Flame's cousins, Satora Kaze, is entering Hyotei! She meets up with the tennis regulars but what's this? She can't seem to stop arguing with a certain (pesky, in her view) third year! Rated T because of Kaze and Shishidou's swearing. Nothing too over the top. ShishidouxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, this is gonna be my first at a ShishidouxOc. Constructive reviews are appreciated. I don't own PoT.**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

A long haired brunette with sky blue eyes stood outside her new classroom. "Jeez," she said rubbing her neck, "This place is way too posh." She looked around the corridors of Hyotei. "U-Umm, excuse me, you can come in and please introduce yourself," the teacher of her class said, opening the door. She nodded and walked in. She was met with stares from the students who would soon be her classmates. "My name is Satora Kaze, nice to meet you," she introduced herself, bowing. "Okay class, I'll give you five minutes to question you new classmate," the teacher said, arranging some papers on her desk.

"You're half Japanese, right?" an orange-light brown haired boy at the back of the class asked. Nodding, Kaze answered, "Yup, I'm half American." "Do you have relatives in Japan?" a random boy asked. Kaze turned to face him and said, "Yes, three cousins, Jamie Flame and her brother from Seigaku and Chitama Sora in Shitenhouji." Then a moment of silence elapsed.

…

…

…

"Are you a monster? Like your cousin from Seigaku?" the random boy asked. A purple aura surrounded Kaze that obviously said, 'I'll kill you.' "Who told you that?" she asked in a menacing tone, making everyone in the room flinch. Teacher included. "Th-there's b-been rumors g-going a-ar-around," the boy stuttered, looking down at his desk. _I'm gonna kill the person who started that rumor_, Kaze thought as she sighed with annoyance. "Okay," the teacher said cautiously, "Please take that seat over there." The teacher waved her hand to the empty seat between two guys, the one who asked her about being half American and a silvery-grey haired boy. She suddenly felt glares from all the girls around her. Already annoyed, she shot them a glare that stopped them or forced them to concentrate on something else.

Sinking into her seat, she took out some books only to realize that she didn't know what lesson they were having. "Um, excuse me," she said to the orange-light brown haired boy on her left, "What do have for lessons today? And who are you?" Kaze tilted her head slightly to the right when asking this. The said boy chuckled and said, "We have math now and I'm Wakashi Hiyoshi. The boy on your right is Ootori Choutarou." The silvery-grey haired boy overheard and said, "We're both in the tennis team. Do you play tennis?" Kaze nodded and gave them a small sad smile as she said, "Yeah, me and my cousins do actually. Sora and Jamie are my usual doubles partner." "Doesn't that make you three people?" Wakashi asked, getting confused though he didn't show it. "No, we take turns going two against one," she answered.

* * *

**Done. The starting of 1/2 of the cousins. Hoped you liked it. If there's anything i should brush-up on, tell me in the reviews pls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of this fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Before Ootori could ask her another question, their angry math teacher walked up to them and said, "Satora, answer this question! If you can't it's detention!" The teacher pointed at the whiteboard which had the question, 2X + 5 - 6 + 3X =. "Easy," Kaze said in less than one minute after the teacher asked, standing up, "It is 5X – 1." The teacher went back to the whiteboard and did the question. Indeed, the answer was 5X-1. The teacher nodded in acknowledgement as Kaze sunk back into her seat.

**~~KAZE'S P.O.V~~**

The bell had just rung, signaling the end of school. "Satora-san," a voice behind me said. I turned back to see who it was. It was Wakashi-san and Ootori-kun. I waved to them. "Do you want to follow us to tennis practice?" Ootori-kun asked. My eyes widened. "Of course!" I exclaimed, my eyes sparkling. "You're like a kid, Satora-san," Wakashi-san said to me, chuckling. I puffed out my cheeks and pouted. "Let's go!" I exclaimed once I stopped pouting.

On the way there, I got a lot of glares from the girls. I returned them though. "You know Satora-chan," Ootori-kun said as he and Wakashi-san watched me glare at another girl, "You're the first girl who managed to make our fan girls cower in fear." I raised my brow and asked, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ootori-kun chuckled. "Eh?!," a short dark red haired boy exclaimed, jumping over towards us, "I never knew Ootori had a girlfriend! Are you like one of his fan girls?" Anger built up inside of me. Sure, I was annoyed they thought I was Ootori-kun's girlfriend but never **ever** compare me with one of those good for nothing fan girls! A purple aura surrounded me. The same one as at that time in class. Noticing that the situation was getting out of hand, Wakashi-san said, "Mukahi-sempai, Satora-san is not Ootori's girlfriend and she surely isn't a fan girl. She made them cower with fear just now." The guy named Mukahi flinched because of my aura. "Oi, Choutarou! Let's go, we have a doubles match to —" a voice said but stopped abruptly when the person saw us. He had brown hair and wore a blue cap backwards. "Shishidou-sempai!" Ootori-san exclaimed as he looked at the third year.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," he said, resting his racket on his shoulder, "You must be one of his unlucky fan girls." **SNAP!** "Shishidou-sempai! Duck!" Wakashi-san warned him.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Shishidou did as his kouhai asked him to, saving him from getting hit by a tennis ball that was faster than Ootori's Scud serve. He looked in the direction that the tennis ball came from and saw the girl that he mistaken for Ootori's girlfriend holding a tiger striped racket.

* * *

**Done! Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo guys, I'm gonna upload more chapters today. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kaze, Sora, Jamie and Jeremy. No one else.**

**Stuff in bold is in English FYI**

* * *

**~~SHISHIDOU'S P.O.V~~**

"What the hell!" I shouted, glaring at the second year. Her eyes reflected her angry and…wait, sadness? I stared at her for a few moments as Hiyoshi tried to coax her to calm down because she was shouting something about not relating her to stupid fan girls or something. Yup, definitely sadness. Finally, after she calmed down, she said, "Name's Satora Kaze. And never relate me to those fan girls." I raised my brow at her and said, "Shishidou Ryou and you aren't from here are you? And why were you sad even though you were angry?" She looked around and looked relieved that no one was overhearing them. "Why don't we make a bet?" she asked, smirking. Getting all cocky now, huh. Soon, everyone around us, Choutarou, Hiyoshi and Gakuto, diverted their attention to Satora. "Tell us first," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "If you," she said, pointing at me, "Get a point in a tennis match against me, I'll tell you what you want to know." Smirking, I said, "Sure."

At first glance, I thought it would be a breeze to get one point against her but now tell me, why I'm losing 4 – 0?! Annoyance boiled up in me. There, on the opposite side of the court, was Satora wearing a smug expression. Finally, after 10 minutes, I managed to get one point right before she won 6 – 0. "No way," she said, staring at the one tennis ball that she let pass her, "Dang."

**~~KAZE'S P.O.V~~**

"So, I won your bet. Answer me, why were you sad even when you were angry?" Shishidou-san asked me. Shoot. I don't have any excuses now. I sighed and said, "It reminded me of something from the past, okay?" "I don't understand what you mean, Shishidou-sempai," Ootori-san said, confusion in his voice, "I didn't notice any sadness at all from her just now." Wakashi-san agreed with him and Mukahi-san just looked at Shishidou-san with a weird look. "Anyways," I said, bringing the rest's attention to me, "Hurry up and ask me what you want to know." "Do you have any relatives in Japan?" Mukahi-san asked. I nodded and said, "Jamie Flame and her brother in Seigaku and Chitama Sora from Shitenhouji in Osaka." "Are you a monster like the one in Seigaku?" Mukahi-san asked again.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

_'Oh boy, this isn't good,'_ Wakashi and Ootori thought simultaneously. Shishidou noticed their change in expression and gave them a quizzical look. Suddenly, a purple aura surrounded her again. Shishidou was taken aback by this and Gakuto was cowering under her glare. "Never ask me that," she said in a venomous tone. She grabbed her tennis bag and walked out of the tennis courts. "**Bye**," she said, not even sparing them a glance.

* * *

**Bye! Leave me a review if you have time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I have no idea why I greet people on this but anyway, thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT**

***ANYTHING IN BOLD BELOW IS SAID IN ENGLISH***

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Kaze walked towards her classroom. Sitting next to Hiyoshi and Ootori, she said, a twinge of guilt in her voice, "Sorry for yesterday, guys." Hiyoshi chuckled and said, "You really are a child." "Mou, Wakashi-san… Don't call me a child!" she whined. Ootori grinned. Kaze seemed to have forgotten all about yesterday. _Speaking of yesterday_, Ootori thought as his brows furrowed, _How come Shishidou-sempai was the only one who noticed Kaze's hidden emotion?_ Kaze elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow," he said, jerking back. "Teacher called your name for the attendance," she said in a low voice. His eyes widened as he turned his attention to the teacher. "Is Ootori Choutarou here?" "Ah, yes! I'm here," Ootori said, raising his hand. The teacher nodded.

It took Ootori a minute before realizing something. Their teacher is really soft-spoken and they were sitting all the way at the back. So how did Kaze manage to hear? Hiyoshi noticed this too. Kaze's keeping something from them. After school, Kaze went to the tennis club again. "Sorry," she said, bowing to Mukahi. "A-ah, it's okay…I guess?" he said, awkwardly. "Gakuto," a boy with long blue hair said, appearing behind his doubles partner, "Who is this young lady?" A vein popped on her forehead as Kaze said in perfect English, "**Never. Call. Me. A. Lady.**" "**Oh, so you're a transfer student that can't speak Japanese and only can listen?**" Ootori who was there the whole time stepped back a bit but he ended up bumping into his sempai, Shishidou. "Choutarou, what is it?" "Shishidou sempai! It's Satora-chan," Ootori said, pointing at her and Oshitari Yuushi. Shishidou glanced at them before sighing as he said, "How am I not surprised?" "Huh? What do you mean, Shishidou sempai?" "It's just seems like something Satora-san would do," he said as he walked towards them.

Ootori just stood there next to Wakashi as he gaped at what his sempai just said. "How does Shishidou sempai know all this?" "I have no idea," Wakashi said. Right before Kaze could snap at this…guy, someone hit her head lightly with a racket. She turned around and glared at the person. Shishidou just glared back as he said, "How would he know if you didn't introduce yourself first?" Shishidou saw Kaze's sky blue eyes soften before she tried glaring at him again but didn't work. She sighed as she said, turning back to Oshitari, "My name's Satora Kaze. I'm half American half Japanese. I'm related to Jamie Flame in Seigaku and Chitama Sora in Shitenhouji." "Are you a monster?" Oshitari asked.

Kaze charged at him only to be held back by Shishidou who grabbed the collar of her uniform. Ootori and Wakashi just sweatdropped at the scene before them. "Oh?" an obnoxious voice said, "Who dares bring an outsider into the tennis courts without Ore-sama's permission?"

* * *

**Aaaaannnnd the 'king' appears! Sorry if i suddenly changed from using Hiyoshi to Wakashi. I had this feeling like I needed to. Review please! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya, everyone! I'm back! ...Though not many people read this...[sweatdrop]**

**Oh, and the words in in bold is in english!**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Hiyoshi and Choutarou turned to see the male diva himself Atobe Keigo. "Atobe buchou!" Choutarou exclaimed, "Ah, sorry. She's me and Wakashi's classmate. She transferred." "Hmm…And this…commoner is here because?" Kaze turned her attention towards the obnoxious third year and shouted, "Hey! Don't you dare label me or anyone else a commoner! I'll punch your gut!" "Oi, don't threaten Atobe buchou!" Shishidou said as he glared at the second year who he still held onto by the collar.

As Kaze and Shishidou got into another argument, Choutarou said, "We asked her to come here since she plays tennis too." "And she almost succeeded in beating Shishidou-sempai in a bet that he couldn't get a point against her," Hiyoshi said. "Oh?" Atobe said, an amused look on his face, "Really now?" Kaze finally got Shishidou to let go of her as she stormed off the courts to somewhere. "Shishidou sempai!" Choutarou called out, "Do you know where Satora-chan went? Atobe buchou wants a match with her!" Shishidou tched before saying, "Why would I know?" "Servant, go find her since you're most likely the reason she stormed off," Atobe commanded. "Don't call me your servant!"

Shishidou sighed in irritation as he walked around the gigantic school. "Damn ignorant bastar-" he said but was cut off when he heard someone playing the piano in one of the music rooms he was passing. He stood there, surprised by the melody. Then he heard a female voice sing, "**The stars lean down to kiss you and I lie awake to miss you.**" The voice was strangely familiar to Shishidou but he couldn't place it. He noticed the sadness that filled each word to the brim. "**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.**" Who was it? Choutarou? No, he was at the courts. "**I'll watch the night turn light blue but it's not the same without you, cause it takes two to whisper quietly**." But then, the person played the wrong key. "Damn," he heard the same voice say, "Why can't I get this song right? I promised them…"

Shishidou went up to the door and slid it open. Inside, Kaze sat by the piano, her sky blue eyes wide. "Shishi…dou-san?" Then suddenly she looked away from him and sighed before saying, "You heard me sing didn't you?" She didn't let him answer as she continued, "I know it sucks. You have every right to criticize me." "Shut up," he said, his voice indifferent, "Atobe buchou wants a match with you." Kaze sighed again before getting up from the piano seat.

But as she passed Shishidou, he whispered into her ear, "You're singing was good, just so you know." Kaze looked at him with wide eyes and saw him blushing slightly as he looked away from her. Did the guy who she just argued with compliment her? She let a small smile escape from her normal attitude towards him. He caught it straight away. "Thanks," she said, before running to the courts with her tiger striped racket in hand, leaving a confused Shishidou standing at the entrance of the music room. "What just happened...?"

* * *

**Poor Shishidou's clueless! Next will be Kaze's match against Atobe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, here. the next chapter's up.**

**i don't own PoT**

* * *

**~~SHISHIDOU'S P.O.V~~**

What just happened just now? I shook my head to clear the thoughts from my head before going back to the courts. Once I reached there I could hear the referee call out, "Game, Atobe Keigo! One game all!"

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Kaze grinned. At least this was going to be interesting. As soon as Atobe sent her a lob, she jumped. To Choutarou who was watching from the sidelines, he felt as if Kaze was flying in the air, never once losing balance. "TIGER POUNCE**[1]**!" she shouted before smashing. Somehow, the ball increased its speed three times more than anticipated and passed Atobe easily. The ball smoked as it got stuck on the wire fence behind the male diva. "Aren't you going to call the point?" Kaze asked the stunned referee. "O-Oh, point Satora Kaze! 30-15!" She smirked victoriously.

Atobe laughed insanely and said, "Ore-sama had enough playing around! I will use my Insight!" Kaze just sweatdropped and sighed before smirking. "Bring it."

10 minutes later, Atobe stared at the younger girl in disbelief. "I can't see her weakness," he muttered. Kaze smirked at the frustration written all over the ignorant guy's face. As she served, her eyes softened for a while before she whispered, "Silent Tiger…[2]" Only Shishidou heard her. The rest were too far to hear. The tennis ball was hit softly towards her opponent. _Heh, _Atobe thought as he readied his racket, _Where's you're boldness now?_

"Atobe buchou's not going to be able to return that," Wakashi said, his grey eyes narrowing. "Huh?" Choutarou turned to his peer. "Watch."

The tennis ball changed its course and dodged Atobe completely. Shishidou narrowed his eyes. There was something wrong with this. He looked at Kaze again and noticed a certain misty look in her sky blue eyes. Sorrow. Regret. That was some of the possible feelings hidden. _Why am I even caring about this? _Shishidou found himself asking himself, _She's just a pesky girl who happens to be in the same class as my kouhai_. Oshitari watch the third year argue with himself as he sighed and mused out loud, "It's sad that the idiot doesn't understand girls or himself for that matter."

* * *

**[1] Tiger Pounce - Kaze's version of a high powered smash, something like Momoshiro's Dunk Smash just faster.**

**[2] Silent Tiger - Kaze's shot that goes straight towards the opponent but then changes directions suddenly. Like this=-**

| **( The * is the opponent)**

\ _

* \

_ /

/

**Review pls!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello, again, I don't own PoT**

* * *

**~~KAZE'S P.O.V~~**

Dang, I lost. The ignorant guy across the court was talking to the blue haired guy. Ugh, I don't like this feeling at all…

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Suddenly, Kaze felt something cold touch her cheek. She looked up to see Shishidou holding a strawberry Ponta out for her. She took it from him and gave him a grateful nod. The third year sat on the bench beside her. "How'd you know?" Kaze asked the third year, raising the Ponta can into his view. She was talking about her favorite flavor. Shishidou shrugged and answered, "It was the only one in stock, luck."

Further away, Choutarou was talking to Wakashi. "Do you think that's true, Hiyoshi-san? What Shishidou-sempai said?" Choutarou asked his peer. Wakashi shook his head. "I saw him at the vending machine and there were at least five other Ponta flavors." "Eh?!"

"That was a good match," Kaze said as she stretched her sore limbs, "It made me sore all over." Shishidou raised his brow. "And that's a good thing?" Kaze didn't bother to look at him as she said, her sky blue eyes misting again, "Sort of, usually, only my cousins can give me that effect." Then, Shishidou remembered seeing this side of her before on the court.

"Why are you so sad when you talk about them?" Kaze turned to him, her sky blue eyes wide. Shishidou just stared at her. After a second, Kaze sighed and her blue eyes softened a bit. "Why do you notice these stuff so well?" "You're dodging the question." Kaze cracked a grin. "You're no better." Another sigh escaped her lips. "I've haven't seen them. For six years."

Shishidou stared at the younger girl before saying, "You're just lonely? And you're acting like this? That's idiotic." "Says the idiot himself." "Hey!" A few meters away, Atobe said to Oshitari, "Hmm…that commoner is interesting. Ore-sama wants her to help with the tennis team." Oshitari sweatdropped. His captain can be so commanding. "But you have to consider the fact that he'll always argue with her every time they meet," he said, pointing at the third year that was leading the heated argument.

Somewhere else, Choutarou said to Wakashi, "What do you mean?" "I'm saying that, sempai chose that drink for her specifically." Choutarou was silent for a moment before noticing that the two they were talking about were arguing again. "How can they talk like they're best friends at one moment and become enemies the next second?" Choutarou questioned, sweatdropping as he and the other second year watch them storm to different directions.

Atobe nodded to Oshitari as he said, "Yes but Ore-sama has an idea to counter that." "How?" There was a mischievous gleam in his onyx colored eyes. "By making them doubles partners."

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Can you guess? Probably.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own PoT. **

* * *

**~~KAZE'S P.O.V~~**

"Shishidou-san?" I heard Ootori-kun say. It was early in the morning and I met Ootori-kun on my way here from the dorms. I turned and saw the third year standing beside my classmate. He glared at me and I returned the favour. Geez, I have no idea how this came to be but it's a routine now. I would glare at him, he would do the same, he would retort and I make a smart comeback then we would start arguing. But this time, Shishidou-san just sighed exasperatedly before saying, "Atobe-buchou wants her to join the tennis club."

"What?!" Ootori-kun said in sync with me as my blue eyes almost bulged out of my eye sockets. "What does that diva want?!" I asked, more like exclaimed. Shishidou-san glared at me. "Hey, do-" "Yeah, yeah," I said, waving my hand dismissively, "Like you don't call him an ignorant bastard. I heard you outside the room that time y'know?" Shishidou-san looked at me defeatedly but I could still see the determination in his eyes. Good, I hated people who give up easily. "Okay, fine, I'll follow you guys to the tennis club but this doesn't mean I'm joining, deal?" I suggested.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

As soon as Kaze, Shishidou and Choutarou entered the courts, all the boys stopped playing simultaneously. "Creepy," Kaze said as she took a step back. "You're going to have to survive through the day after the fan girls see you," Shishidou stated. Kaze couldn't tell whether it was out of sympathy or concern. She chose the latter. "Aw…Is Shishidou-san worried?" she cooed. She didn't want to let such an opportunity pass. Shishidou's face turned slightly red at the accusation. "Who would worry about an idiotic girl with monstrous strength?" "Hey!"

…And so they started arguing, again. Choutarou sighed. Sometimes HE has to be the mature one. "Satora-chan, Shishidou-sempai," he said trying not to let his voice waver, "Stop fighting. Atobe-buchou's here already." Kaze and Shishidou turned to see Atobe walking towards them. "Okay, Atobe. Why do you want me here?" Kaze demanded, annoyance visible in her voice. "Yeah," Shishidou agreed. Kaze stared at him, shocked for a moment. "Why would you want a tomboy with monstrous strength?" And then, the shock turned into anger. "No better that you, idiot," she retorted. Shishidou glared at the girl who was 5cm shorter than him. "At least I have the tennis skills to back me up!" Kaze raised her brow. "Did you forget that I almost owned you in that one bet?" "…Damn."

Suddenly, they heard someone clear his throat. They both turned to see Atobe, totally annoyed that they ignored him. "As I was saying, Ore-sama wants to see this commoner's skill in doubles," Atobe said, "Against Oshitari and Mukahi." "Okay," Kaze said, shrugging, "Fine with me." "But who's going to be her partner? Choutarou?" Shishidou asked. If Choutarou was playing with Kaze and they lose, that would be totally lame. "No," Atobe said, smiling slyly, "You will be her partner."

* * *

**Review pls.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! I'm back! I'm sorry, I've been feeling really lazy. But either way, here.**

**I don't own PoT.**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"WHAT?!" Shishidou and Kaze exclaimed in sync, "I AM NOT PAIRING UP WITH HER/HIM!" Atobe chuckled obnoxiously. "Too late. You two will go against Oshitari and Mukahi in doubles, under Ore-sama's command." "We're not dogs!" Kaze yelled, anger burning in her sky blue eyes.

"...Are you fast?" Kaze asked Shishidou out of the blue while they we're getting ready for the match. "I'm known as a Dash Specialist for a reason, you know," Shishidou deadpanned. This girl was some times so dense. Kaze nodded to indicate that she heard him. "When I do my move, Tiger's Territory, run as fast as you can off the court," Kaze instructed, causing Shishidou's blood to boil. "You can't order me around! Why should I follow what you say?!" "It's because – Argh! Just do it okay?!" "No! Why are you keeping the reason a secret?!" "It's because I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me again!"

Shishidou's eyes widened. "Hurt?" Kaze just turned around and ran. _Somewhere, anywhere but here_, she thought as she urged her legs on, letting a tear slip in the process. She was running pretty fast but someone grabbed her arm. She turned and glared at the person who stopped her but was returned another glare that she was all too familiar with. "You…idiot!" he exclaimed, sweat drenched his shirt as he stop to catch his breath, "Why the hell did you run away?! Our match is going to start soon! And what's this about hurting someone?!" Kaze sighed and looked away. "Let's go," she said, trying to keep her voice from showing emotion but Shishidou noticed that it sounded a little depressed, "Our match is going to start." "That's what I said."

"La la la! I can't hear you~!" "Oi! Stop acting dumb!"

Mukahi sighed as he and his doubles partner, Oshitari, watched the two argue from afar. "Geez," Mukahi said, annoyed, "How does he manage to diffuse Satora-san before she bites his head off?!" Oshitari sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. _Idiots._

As they got ready on the court, Kaze noticed a photo in Shishidou's tennis bag. "A dog?" she questioned him, waving the photo of a Golden retriever. "How'd you-?" She pointed at his open tennis bag. "Never mind. That's my dog, Kyou." "How old is he?" Shishidou stared at her for a moment before answering, "Four years old." "You look like you wanted to ask me something. Spit it out." How could she read him so easily? "You said 'he' not 'it'," Shishidou finally muttered. She looked at him with confusion before tilting her head to the side. "…What do you mean?" He turned to face her. "Most of my friends call him 'it until I told them he's a male dog," he said somewhat unwillingly, "You're the first person to guess right." Kaze couldn't help but laugh lightly. To Shishidou, her laugh sounded like chimes unlike her tomboyish attitude. "I didn't guess," she explained, still grinning, "I have a friend called Kyou. Plus, Kyou is usually a boy's name. Your friends must be idiots not to realize." "You have no right to call my friends idiots." "Oh right, cause that's you." "Oi!"

* * *

**Kaze can be really confusing...really. Frankly, not even I understand her.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi back again. Here's the next chapter. I don't own PoT.**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Kaze sighed as she took her position at the baseline. Shishidou stood in front of her. Oshitari and Mukahi stood on the opposite side. "I'll let the weaker team serve," Oshitari said, gesturing at Shishidou and Kaze. Needless to say they glared at him. "Oshitari-san," Kaze said, trying to keep her voice leveled as her eye twitched slightly, "Don't belittle us until you see our full potential." Oshitari just smirked and returned to his position. "You could've insulted him you know?" Shishidou said, sounding as if he was saying 'why-the-hell-did-you-let-a-chance-to-call-him-an- idiot-slip-past?!'. Kaze just shook her head and said in a low voice so only he could hear, "Your name is given by your parents and is your most precious possession next to your body. You can't insult your own and neither can you insult others'" Shishidou just looked at her with wide eyes that said, 'seriously-?-I-didn't-think-you-were-someone-like- that-!' but Kaze missed it. "Let's finish this fast idiot," the second year girl said. The third year glared at her. "Don't call me idiot." "Why not?" "Oi!"

"Guys," Mukahi said (deadpanned), "Let's get this over with." Kaze and Shishidou turned to look at the dark red haired boy before nodding. Kaze did a normal serve, which Oshitari returned with ease. As Shishidou returned it he said to Kaze, "What happened to your monstrous strength?" "Shut up," was all she said as she returned a shot that got them their first point.

Soon the match was at 5-3 in Shishidou and Kaze's favor. When Oshitari faked a drop shot (F&D), Kaze saw this as a chance. "Tiger's Territory!" she exclaimed as the ball changed its course and came to her as if dragged in by a whirlpool. Shishidou, though unwilling, ran off the court as he was told. "How'd you copy the Tezuka Zone?!" Mukahi asked as he gaped at her.

**~~KAZE'S P.O.V~~**

Tezuka Zone? Hmm…That name seems familiar…but either way I pushed my thoughts to the side as I got ready to hit the ball. My sky blue eyes strained as I concentrated on the ball. Shoot, I could feel the change coming. How can they accept me now?

**~~SHISHIDOU'S P.O.V~~**

I watched from off the court as Satora-san hit the tennis ball. The ball practically destroyed the sound barrier and passed Oshitari and Gakuto within seconds. But I noticed something about Satora-san. Her eyes…they weren't blue anymore but emerald green. That wasn't all though…

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

A tiger's tail grew from Kaze's body and her ears turned into those of a tiger's. Her eyes were downcast as she said, not meeting anyone's gaze, "Sorry but let's cut this short." She let out a sigh and lifted her head before running away from the courts. "Satora-chan!" she heard Choutarou and Wakashi call out but she ignored them. None of them can accept her. None of them will.

* * *

**Will they? Will they not? You guess, though it's obvious. Review pls!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I won't drawl on so here's the disclaimer! I do not own PoT.**

* * *

**~~KAZE'S P.O.V~~**

I transformed back into my human form as I ran. Thankfully, it seems like only the tennis club had seen me. I ignored the other Hyotei students' curses and shouts as I bumped into them. I kept running, tears streamed down my face. Tears I never knew I could still shed. "Satora-chan!" Wakashi-san. I could tell by his voice but ignored it as I climbed the flights of stairs that lead to the rooftop. Opening the rooftop door, I took in a deep breath as I felt a wave of cold air wash over me. The wind always found a way to calm me.

I sighed as I sat down beside the wire fence that surrounded the rooftop. I pulled my knees towards me as I repeatedly took in deep breaths. I can't show up at the tennis club now. Not now, not ever. "There you are."

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"There you are," Shishidou said, using one of his hands to hold open the door. Kaze looked up at him, her sky blue eyes as wide as saucers. Her look of surprise turned into one of anger. "Go away," she said as she pressed her face to her knees. Shishidou ignored her 'order' and sat beside her. "Why'd you run away?"

Kaze looked at him again and glared at him. "I told you, go away." Shishidou just stared at her. His unwavering expression showing her that he wouldn't do as he was told. She sighed and ran her hand through her long brown locks. "Because you guys wouldn't accept me like this." Shishidou raised his brow. "If we didn't accept you why would we be looking for you?" "Knowing the diva, he'd probably want to sell me off to a freak show," Kaze answered, pressing her face to her knees again.

Shishidou couldn't help but grin at the comment. "Sadly," he said as he stopped grinning, "I can see that happening." "Not helping," Kaze said, her voice muffled. "Choutarou and Wakashi are worried about you." "I doubt it. Why would they worry about a 'tomboy with monstrous strength'?" Kaze asked, using Shishidou's words against him.

He stayed silent for a moment before he said, not meeting her eye, "They care for you. You're like a sister to them." "Really now…" she said dryly, raising a brow. Shishidou sighed. "You should've seen them when they lectured me after you went to music room that day." Kaze stared at him as if to ask, 'Seriously?'.

Then she started to laugh much to the third embarrassment. "H-hey, don't laugh!" A tint of red dusted his cheeks. "Sorry, sorry," she said, though not sounding so, "But you know how sad it is that you got lectured by your kouhai?" "S-Shut up!"

* * *

**For those of you are confused, you might want to read my other fanfic, New Girl. Other than that, review please! I'll try upload as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo, i'm back and again, I do not own PoT.**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Satora-san!" Wakashi and Choutarou came through the door. "Wha?" Kaze's sky blue eyes widened. Seeing her tear stained face, Wakashi asked, raising a brow, "Shishidou-sempai, did you make her cry?" Shishidou gave him a 'are-you-kidding?' look. "Wakashi-san," Choutarou said, seemingly nervous, "Satora-san was already crying since she ran from the court." "Oh," Wakashi said, his expression became more relaxed.

Suddenly, they heard a chime-like laughter. All three boys turned to look at Kaze. "Sorry," she said, putting one hand over her mouth though her amusement was shown in her now lively sky blue eyes, "But I understand now when Shishidou-san said you two lectured him." Choutarou smiled sheepishly. Then Wakashi sighed. "Satora-san, don't run away like that." Choutarou nodded. "Yeah, Satora-chan, you scared us."

Kaze's smile disappeared for a moment. "Can you accept it?" she asked, her voice quivering, "Are you still willing to stay by my side when you found out that I'm…" She bit her lip to prevent her from crying again. Suddenly, she felt a hand hit the back of her head. "Hey!" She glared at Shishidou. "That you're half tiger? If we didn't we wouldn't be here," he said, returning the glare.

**~~KAZE'S P.O.V~~**

"But wouldn't Atobe sell me to a freak show?" I asked, dumbly. Ootori-kun started laughing as Wakashi-san chuckled. But what surprised me was that Shishidou-san was grinning! Grinning! "Did you put this idea into her head, Shishidou-sempai?" Wakashi-san asked, smiling a bit. "No!" Shishidou-san protested, "All her idea!" "Maybe your idiotism is rubbing off on me," I retorted. "Hey!" "Bleh!"I said as I stuck out my tongue at him.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

Then, the school bell rang, stopping an argument from starting. "Let's go, Satora-chan," Choutarou said, grinning. "Um…" Choutarou, Wakashi and Shishidou turned to see a nervous Kaze. "Can you guys…call me Kaze?" she asked, looking away in embarrassment, "I mean, since you guys know already…" Wakashi and Choutarou exchanged looks before Choutarou grinned. "Sure!" the silver haired second year said, "But on one condition…" "Hmm?" Kaze tilted her head to the side.

"You should call us by our first names," Choutarou finished, still grinning. Wakashi nodded. Kaze nodded before looking at Shishidou. "What about you? I'm pretty sure that you didn't expect that." Shishidou shrugged and said as he passed the second years, "Do what you want." He paused for a moment. "Kaze."

"Eh?!" she said, her sky coloured eyes wide. "Kaze-chan," Wakashi said, chuckling, "You really are a kid." "Hey!" she whined. Then, she realized something. "I don't know your first names." Choutarou and Wakashi glanced at each other. That's true… "Call me Choutarou and him Hiyoshi," Choutarou simply said and then added after thinking, "Are you coming to the tennis club after school?"

* * *

**Reviews, flames, all are accepted...I guess?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I Do Not Own PoT.**

* * *

**~~KAZE'S P.O.V~~**

"Are you coming to the tennis club after school?" Rou-kun asked. I thought for a while. "But what happens if Atobe-san actually tries to sell me to a freak show?" Shi-kun shrugged. "If he does that, we'll stop him," he simply said, "But Atobe-buchou is usually one who would make use of whatever he has to its limit." "But I'm not his to begin with." Rou-kun chuckled. "Well, anyway, let's go."

**~~TIME SKIP~~ (STILL KAZE'S P.O.V)**

I sighed out loud. The whole day, the truth about me being a monster has spread like wildfire. It doesn't help that you have keen hearing. "She must have blackmailed Atobe-sama, that witch!" I smirked. Atobe-_sama_? You've got to be kidding me! And I'm a _tiger_ for crying out loud! Not a _witch_!

"Kaze-chan!" I turned to see Choutarou-kun running towards me with his tennis bag slung over his shoulder. "Rou-kun! Are you going to the tennis club?" He didn't wait to answer me as he grabbed my elbow and pulled me along with him as he ran. "Kyaa! There he is!" I heard a girl squeal. As I ran beside Rou-kun, I took the liberty to look over my shoulder.

**~~HIYOSHI'S P.O.V~~**

"Shoot!" I heard Kaze-chan exclaim when she saw the horde of girls chasing her and Ootori-san. I was waiting by the doors just in case this happened. Which does frequently. "Shi-kun!" I looked at Kaze-chan, tempted to ask but now wasn't the time. I opened the door as ran out so I had a small head start. Thank goodness I don't have a fan group.

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

The three second years managed to escape the horde of fan girls by entering the tennis courts. "Made it," Kaze said panting. "And here I thought tigers had good stamina." Kaze turned to the speaker and glared at him. "Shut up, idiot." Shishidou growled, "You're the one who caused us to lose this morning!" "Actually, we won," Kaze told him, growling as well, "You were just too idiotic to notice." "Why you…"

Mukahi sighed and said, "Guys, give it a rest will you?" Kaze raised a brow. "I'm surprised that you're not scared." Mukahi shrugged and said, "Kinda knew something was up and neither is Jirou, Oshitari, Buchou and Kabaji. Though that was given."

Kaze tilted her head to the side. "Jirou and Kabaji?" "Of course," a(n annoying) voice said, "We haven't introduced ourselves properly yet." The long haired brunette turned around to see Atobe. "Atobe Keigo, Milady," he said and was going to kiss her hand when she pulled away. "Oookay…Was not expecting that." She hid behind Wakashi as a little child would.

* * *

**What's wrong with Kaze? I don't know. Review if you want to know though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own PoT. Sorry if they seem OOC.**

* * *

**~~NORMAL P.O.V~~**

"Um…what's wrong with her?" Mukahi asked as he watched Hiyoshi try to coax the other second year who was acting like a little child to come out of hiding. Shishidou shrugged. "Don't ask me." "K-Kaze-chan? Are you alright?" Choutarou asked, surprised by this drastic change in personality.

Suddenly, they heard a loud Korean ringtone. "Huh? Korean Pop?" Mukahi questioned out loud. Shishidou ignored him and went to Kaze's bag, where the ringtone came from. "Um, won't she kill you for that?" Mukahi asked nervously, possibilities running through his head. "Relax, she won't know in that state," Shishidou assured. He finally found the phone. It was a turquoise coloured cover smartphone.

"Hello?" _Who are you and where's my cousin?_ A female voice on the other line demanded, obviously anxious and worried. Shishidou sighed. "My name's Shishidou Ryou and you're cousin is over with my teammates acting like a kid." The other line went silent for a moment. _I knew it. I'm Chitama Sora, her cousin from Shitenhouji. I had a feeling something like this would happen. _Shishidou raised his brow. "This happens a lot?" _Yes, whenever Kaze's sleepy. I'm guessing you took the phone from her bag? She's going to kill you for that. _ "I'm pretty sure I can handle that."

_Wow, you're the first person to say that willingly other than me and Jamie. Either way, look in her bag for a small bag of candy and give it to her. It should keep her awake till 8 pm._ Shishidou did as he was told and searched the bag again. True enough, there was a bag of sweets. "So I just give it to her?" _Yes, and tell her it's from Zel. She wouldn't accept sweets from anyone else in this state._ Though tempted to ask about this 'Zel', Shishidou said, "Thanks, bye." _Hey wai-_ He hung up on her.

"Oi, Kaze," he said, walking towards the girl. Kaze looked up at him with doe eyes. "They're from Zel," he said, throwing to her the bag of sweets. He muttered the last part, "Whoever Zel is."

After Kaze turned to normal and everything was explained, Kaze said, "Wait, you took my phone?" Shishidou shrugged. Kaze glared at him intensely as she said, stressing every word, "Where is it?" "Kaze-chan, you have a K-pop song as your ringtone?" Wakashi asked, snapping the two out from their glaring contest. Kaze nodded and explained, "Yeah, Shi-kun. Nu'est's Not over you. I doubt you guys know that song." "So, you're on first name basis with Shishidou and Wakashi, huh," Oshitari mused, raising his brow. "I let Shi-kun, Rou-kun and Shishidou-san call me Kaze but I only call Shi-kun and Rou-kun Shi-kun and Rou-kun since I don't know Shishidou-san's first name."

"Either way, my princess," Atobe said, smirking, "Ore-sama will introduce you to the rest of my tennis team." Kaze gave him a strained smile and tried to restrain herself from saying, 'I'm no princess and I'm not yours!' "Oshitari Yuushi," Oshitari said, "Nice to meet you."

Kaze stared at Oshitari for a long while. "Oshitari?" she repeated, "Are you related to Kenya-kun?"

**~~SHISHIDOU'S P.O.V~~**

Okay, someone explain this to me! Who is Zel and who's Kenya?! I mentally screamed. Wait, why would I want to know? "Oh, you know my cousin?" Oshitari-san asked. Kaze nodded and said, "Me, Sora and Jamie met him, Shiraishi-ki, Hikaru-kun, Hito-kun, Ko-kun, Kin-chan, Senri-kun and Gin when we went to Osaka the year my cousin came on an exchange program." Then she smirked mischievously.

**~~KAZE'S P.O.V~~**

I said to Oshitari-san in a low voice, "Kenya-kun wouldn't leave Sora alone, you know? They were together for more than half the time we were there. That's all I'll tell you." Then I said the next part loudly, "So bother him for me, 'kay?" Oshitari-san smirked and said, "Quite a sadist I see, but sure thing." I gave him a high-five.

"Mukahi Gakuto," the guy with dark red hair introduced, "I specialize in acrobatics." I raised my brow. "You remind me of someone," I mused, thinking hard. Then it hit me, I snapped my fingers. "I remember! You remind me of Bunta-kun!"

Suddenly, a boy with messy orange hair and brown eyes came up to me and said, "You know Marui-san?!" I stared at him awkwardly. "Um…If you mean Bunta-kun, yes…who are you?" The boy stared at me for a moment before he said, "I'm Akutagawa Jirou!" Then he looked a bit drowsy. "Maa… Sleepy."

The weirdest thing happened. Gawa-san almost fell to the ground, asleep! Asleep for crying out loud! But luckily, a tall guy with slightly darker skin then the rest of us and spiky black hair caught him. "Umm…" was all I could manage to say.

"This is Kabaji," Atobe-san said for the stoic third year, "Ore-sama's servant." "Usu," was Kabaji-san's reply. I heard Shishidou-san mutter, "You call all of us your servants, ignorant bastard." I chuckled a bit. I do _not_ giggle, it's too girlish.

"You know Shishidou-san, Ootori-san and Wakashi-san," Oshitari-san said, "So it's no use reintroducing them."

"So what now?" I asked. Atobe-san smirked. "We practice for the next tournament," he said, "In that tournament we'll face Seigaku."

* * *

**Ok, done. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
